


Altar Diplomacy

by sailorgreywolf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorgreywolf/pseuds/sailorgreywolf
Summary: In August of 1477 Mary of Burgundy married Maximilian of Austria. This union was an important step for the Habsburg dynasty achieving a position of prominence and wealth in Europe. But for the personification of Austria, his first wedding was an occasion for uncertainty. Politics are one thing, and personal feelings are another.
Relationships: austria/burgundy





	Altar Diplomacy

1500

Austria pulled the chest out of the closet and fished around in his pocket for the key. He kept it close to him at all times, because the contents of the chest were precious to him.

He found it and inserted it into the lock.

There was a crisp click and he easily lifted the lid. The gentle scent of lavender drifted out of it. He kept replacing the sprigs of lavender to avoid the smell of dust setting in. He didn’t want to think about how long it had been since these things were worn, because it would hurt even more.

He gently put the dried lavender to the side and pulled a jacket out of the chest. The dark red was still as vibrant as they day it was made, though the silver embroidery was beginning to tarnish and turn dull.

Austria hugged it close and pressed his face into the fabric. It had held the scent of the man for so long, and he had hoped that it would never fade. But, he had to search for the scent.

It was almost gone, and it made him feel the wound afresh. He closed his eyes and felt tears escape down his cheeks. He could remember the feeling of embracing flesh and blood, and this was a poor facsimile.

A voice spoke, “Roderich, this again?”

He opened his eyes and turned to see Bavaria standing at his door. The look on his brother’s face was easy to read. It was all pity. Austria’s voice quavered as he answered, “I miss him. I don’t think I’ll ever stop missing him.”

His brother walked into the room and sat on the bed. He said, in the voice of a patient older brother, “It’s been a decade. You have to let go of your grief and move forward. We are immortal, and you cannot live in the past.”

Austria placed the jacket gently back into the chest, and looked up at his brother. He knew that he was right, but it felt like betrayal to put the memories aside. He said, “But I loved him.” Bavaria gave him a sympathetic smile and said, “I know you did.”

\-------------------------

August 19th, 1477

Austria fiddled with the cuff of his surcoat and tried to decide what to do next. Every other wedding he had ever attended had been for someone else, and he didn’t ask what the couple did afterwards.

Of course he understood it abstractly, since he was not so young or naive that he did not understand the process. The couple went to their bedchamber and consummated the union. But, his understanding did not go beyond that, and he was not even certain that applied to countries.

Maximilian and Mary had been married by proxy after a protracted negotiation, and this was their first night together. But, he was completely uncertain what it meant for him as a kingdom.

He had dressed as lavishly as he could for the day’s ceremony, though he was aware that he would look less than splendid standing next to Burgundy. How could he possibly compare to a duchy in the heart of the textile trade whose wealth was expansive?

But he hadn’t felt at all insecure at the altar. He had felt profoundly happy as Burgundy looked into his eyes and said the vows. It was a strangely comfortable feeling to belong to someone by oath, especially someone tall and handsome.

He did not know the man well, and the arrangement had been made for mutual benefit, but the way his face looked in the soft candlelight was beautiful. The softness of the blonde curls made him look angelic.

Austria pressed the palms of his hands against his flushed cheeks. It was unseemly, and he was glad that his new husband was busy giving instructions for the chamberlains and couldn’t see the blush.

Austria tried to calm himself. This was a political marriage, and it was likely that nothing would happen during the night except sleeping next to each other. He didn’t even know if his affection was reciprocated, and he shouldn’t assume that it was.

He had only managed to quiet his pounding heart a little when Burgundy entered the room, and quietly closed the door behind him. Austria felt his face getting hot again, and he tried to come up with something to say.

He was not certain what he could say to this handsome stranger to start to know him better. None of the many lessons in court etiquette had quite prepared him for this.

Burgundy turned towards him, and said with a look of mild shock, “Oh, I thought you’d be in bed already.”

Austria felt like he had done something wrong by spending his time pacing and thinking. He said, flustered, “I didn’t know…” He trailed off and started again, “Are we going to go to bed together?”

He hoped that his tone made it clear what he was asking. He needed to know what was expected of him, and whether this marriage was to be consummated. It may have not been a polite question, but it was a necessary one. He could not stand the feeling of uncertainty, and he needed to know if this angelic man was about to take him to bed.

Burgundy still looked confused as he came closer and said, “Why wouldn’t we? We are married now.” Austria tried to smile and said, “You married me for my army so you can have support against France. I understand that you may not want me.”

The other’s face momentarily showed his shock, and then he said, “I didn’t just choose you for your army. I’m a man like anyone else, and I do want a beautiful young husband.”

He was so close that Austria could look into his eyes and could have reached out and touched him if he wanted to. He knew that he was blushing furiously. He spoke, his voice coming out softly, “Do you really think I am beautiful?”

He had never heard those words before, and seemed seemed strange to hear it from a man who was so classically handsome. Dark, gawky Austria had always felt less that attractive standing next to his tall blonde cousins.

Burgundy reached out and caressed his cheek. It was so soft and loving, and Austria felt like he was melting. Burgundy said, “I do, Roderich. You are so beautiful and I am sorry if no one has told you that truth before.”

His French accent rolled the German syllables in a way that was slightly clumsy, but charming. It was the first time that Austria had heard the man say his name without any formality. Austria knew that he was blushing under his husband’s hand, and he wondered if Burgundy could feel it. It was such a sweet feeling.

Burgundy leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on Austria’s forehead. He whispered softly, “I am blessed to have you, whether we win against Francis or not. I would very much like to take you to bed.”

Austria felt slightly lightheaded. He wanted to be taken to bed, even though he barely knew what he would do once they got there. No one had told him what to expect on a wedding night, least of all between two men.

Despite that he wanted it more than he had ever remembered wanting anything. He replied, “I would like to go to bed with you, -“

He paused as he realized that he knew his husband’s title, but not his first name. “Charles, my name is Charles,” Burgundy supplied.

Austria smiled and finished his thought, “I do want to go to bed with you, Charles.”

He broke into a beaming smile as he said his husband’s name. It felt right rolling off of his tongue. Burgundy said, “That’s the smile I’ve been waiting to see. I want to make you happy.”

Then he pressed his lips against Austria’s in a soft kiss. Austria kissed him back, feeling almost giddy in the moment. He put his hand’s on Burgundy’s face and held him gently, hoping that it communicated the swell of love that he felt in his chest.

There was another feeling, but he was trying to ignore it. He felt anxious about what they would do once they were in bed together. He would not be able to hide his own insecurity. But, the thought wasn’t enough to wipe the smile from his face while Burgundy was gently holding his face and smiling at him.

Burgundy took his hand and led him to the bed, and Austria felt his heart beating faster as they got closer. He knew he was blushing terribly, and that the candle light would barely hide it.

He felt some trepidation as they stopped at the bed, and he faced the prospect of doing his duties as a husband when he didn’t quite know what those duties were. He tried to speak, “Charles, I just…”

He trailed off again, unsure how to express himself without sounding like he was unwilling. As Burgundy gave him a concerned look, he shook his head and said, “It’s nothing.”

He couldn’t bring the words to his lips, and was scared of seeming like he didn’t want to spend the night with his husband. Burgundy kissed him on the cheeks, and said, “Do not worry. I would never be unkind to you.”

He ran one finger gently down Austria’s cheek in a way that Austria found astoundingly intimate. It took his breath away for a moment. Austria closed his eyes, and prayed to God to give him the knowledge to do what he had to.

Then, to his surprise, Burgundy swept his feet out from under him and and placed him gently on the blankets. He opened his eyes to see his husband above him.

He pulled in a involuntary scared breath, and he knew he let his hesitation show. Burgundy stopped and said, “What is wrong? Tell me truthfully.”

Austria took another deep breath and said, “I don’t know what to do on a wedding night.”

He felt like a child when he said it, though he was fully an adult. He was naive, and he knew it. He had been sheltered by his courtly life since before he was old enough to worry about these things.

To his relief, Burgundy smiled and said, “It is the same as with any other man or woman, I promise.”

Austria shook his head and couldn’t find the words to explain that he was a virgin. He had saved himself for marriage, but hadn't realized how strange it would feel.

Burgundy seemed to realize what he was struggling to communicate and said, “Is this your first time?” Slightly abashed, Austria answered, “I’ve never been married before.” The other man chuckled and said, “That doesn’t stop many people.”

Austria felt himself flushing in embarrassment, since he really hadn’t been tempted before. But the soft touch of the other's hand on his face made him feel like it wasn't a judgment. Austria said, softly, “I am just nervous.”

Burgundy responded, with his hand still reassuringly on his husband’s cheek, “I promise that I will be gentle. I won’t hurt you. I will never hurt you.”

Austria swallowed his nerves and nodded. If there was ever a man that he wanted to be his first, he would choose this one. Burgundy kissed him on the lips again, harder this time. Austria expected to be led through the motions of consummation from that point.

But, Burgundy pulled back and instead took Austria’s hand in his own. He entwined their fingers and fixed Austria with a firm gaze. He said, “Unless you are not comfortable doing it tonight. Maximilian and Mary are going to be co-rulers, and I would like you to be my equal too. If you don’t feel ready, I can wait.”

Austria felt the most sublime sense that no matter what he said, Burgundy would respect him enough to let him decide. But, he did want to continue, no matter how nervous it made him.

He had a handsome man waiting for his answer with complete love and respect, and he could ask for nothing better than that from a political marriage.

He replied, “I am ready. I want to be your husband truly.” Burgundy smiled, and the look was warm and inviting. He nodded and kissed Austria again. 


End file.
